


Fall Formal

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dumbass Jonah Beck, Fluff, Humor, M/M, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: “Hey, will you go to the fall formal with me?” he asked sure that they knew who he was talking to.Buffy looked at him and laughed, “Yeah not going to happen buddy boi.”
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen & Good hair Crew
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Fall Formal

Tj had been working up the nerve to finally ask his crush to the fall formal. He was going to do something simple, not wanting to freak them out by going over the top. He decided on ambushing them in the hallway and saying ‘Hey will you go to the fall formal with me?’ really quick and easy. 

Tj knew that the good hair crew and Jonah would be coming down the hall any minute to meet him for lunch like they did everyday. ‘Just breath Tj,’ he told himself. What did he have to worry about anyway who would say no to him anyway. He is a catch.

The good hair crew and Jonah entered the hallway swiftly. Tj held tightly onto the strings of his bag in an attempt to calm his nerves.’You got this dude, stop stressing out,’ he tried once again to give him relief. 

As they stop to say hi Tj decide to rip the bandage off and get it over with. Before anyone could speak he spoke up, “Hey, will you go to the fall formal with me?” he asked sure that they knew who he was talking to. 

Buffy looked at him and laughed, “Yeah not going to happen buddy boi.” 

Tj looked confused on why she would think that he would ask her. He laughed it off anyway and said, “Yeah not talking to you.” He was so sure that they now knew who he was talking about so he looked at all of them nervously awaiting the answer.

“Umm Tj why would I go with you,” Andi said, very confused. She was the only other person there that he could ask out.

Tj laughed yet again at his clueless friends. “Yeah not talking to you either,” he mused, “But wow thanks for the confidence boost,” he said sarcastically. 

Buffy and Andi looked at each other and looked at Tj and said, “ooooo,” in unison.

The Clueless guy that Jonah is was looking around the empty hall, “I don’t get it there are no other girls around where you like practicing or something?” The frisbee god asked.

At this point Cyrus finally picked his jaw off the floor to speak up, “I would love to.”

Tj smiled the biggest smile and wrapped his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders. “Okay so what color are our ties going to be?” he queeries, “I mean I am assuming that you want to match.”

Cyrus leans into the touch of the blonde and sighs happy that he gets to go to the Fall Formal with the greatest guy in school. “Of course we have to match,” he says just as enthusiastically, “How elses are people supposed to know we are there together?” he says bravely.

“I don’t know I was thinking that they might get it when they see us slow dancing,” Tj gives.

Jonah finally getting it looks at the two hopelessly in love guys continue to talk fondly walking together down the hall. “So when did they start dating?” he quietly whispers to Buffy.

“When Tj got Cyrus that Chocolate Chocolate chip muffin, but i don’t think they knew about it until right about now,” she whispers back feeling so stupid for thinking Tj would ask her.

“Wow i was wrong about something today,” she said slightly louder, not being able to grasp the fact she was as clueless as Jonah for a hot minute.


End file.
